Survivor: Everyone Round Ten
Um well yeah. Merged Tribes (14) The Redskin Killers ' Denise Stapley (Phillippines)- The Sex Therapist Dan Barry (Panama)- The Astro-PALE PALE PALE (203rd) Christina Cha (One World)- The Doormat Jean-Robert Bellande (China)- The Frenchman JURY: Eddie Fox Ruth-Marie Milliman Joanna Ward Rory Freeman Trish Dunn '''Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! ' Amanda Kimmel (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Dead Eyes Kelly Shinn (Nicaragua)- Purple Kelly Julia Landauer (Caramoan)- Vanilla (202nd) Mary Sartain (Micronesia)- Who? JURY: Ciera Eastin Chet Welch Jerri Manthey Tracy Hughes-Wolf Hope Driskill 'BLU Milk ' Caleb Bankston (Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Good Ol' Boy Cecilia Mansilla (Cook Islands)- The One I Recall Nothing Of Sydney Wheeler (Tocantins)- Inarguably The Hottest Girl In Survivor History (201st) Tanya Vance (Thailand)- The One John Tried To Snuggle Up To Too Much JURY: Penny Ramsey Chad Crittenden Spencer Duhm Ramona Gray Stephanie Valencia '''T-Nips Kim Powers (Africa)- The Girl... Who's Married To Alex Bell Now (200th) Bill Posley (One World)- The Bad Comedian Fabio Birza (Nicaragua)- The Goofy Bro Who Won Somehow Kat Edorsson (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Top-Heavy One Jeremiah Wood (Cagayan)- The Secret Model JURY: Zoe Zanidakis Ryan Shoulders T-Bird Cooper Diane Ogden Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake (IDOL AVAILABLE) Alex Bell (Amazon)- The Popular Triathlete Bobby Jon Drinkard (Palau, Guatemala)- The Insane Southern Gentleman Ashley Underwood (Redemption Island)- The Girl Who Somehow Almost Won A Season Roxy Morris (Phillipines)- The Chick Who Spoke In Tongues (199th) Morgan McDevitt (Guatemala)- The Fricken MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT JURY: Dawn Meehan LJ McKansas Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien Tyrone Davis Bland Diversity Shambo Waters (Samoa)- The Chicken Whisperer Sarah Lacina (Cagayan)- The Cop Who Took A Power Trip Katie Collins (Blood vs. Water)- Tina's Wonderful Daughter Mike Holloway (Worlds Apart)- The Hard-Working Texan IDOL Sandy Burgin (Tocantins)- The Weird Bus Driver Lady (198th) JURY: Jane Bright Danni Boatwright Joel Anderson Artis Silvester The OTT Initiative Jefra Bland (Cagayan)- The One Who Isn't Pooping Rob Cesternino (Amazon, All Stars)- The Podcaster (197th) Clarence Black (Africa)- The Bean Thief Jenna Morasca (Amazon, All Stars)- The Model Who Bullied A Deaf Girl IDOL Sonja Christopher (Borneo)- The First First Out JURY: Erinn Lobdell Sarah Jones Clay Jordan Sean Kenniff Popped-Seals (IDOL AVAILABLE) Kelly Bruno (Nicaragua)- The Girl With The Audacity To Have A Prosthetic Leg Alina Wilson (Nicaragua)- The Dirt Squirrel (196th) John Cody (Blood vs. Water)- Captain America Carter Williams (Phillippines)- The Surfer Bro Dude Bro Kel Gleason (Australia)- The Jerky Smuggler JURY: Missy Payne Robb Zbacnik Debbie Beebe Ashley Trainer The Oscars of Freedom Sherri Biethman (Caramoan)- Sandra Bullock Shane Powers (Panama)- The Psycho Spaz Boy Ted Rogers, Jr. (Thailand)- The Rapist Mitchell Olson (Australia)- The Absurdly Tall Musician (194th) Sundra Oakley (Cook Islands)- The Aitu Four Member Who Was There JURY: Jenny Guzon-Bae Briana Varela Brad Virata Peih-Gee Law The Tribe Formerly Known As Skins Twila Tanner (Vanuatu)- The Blunt Lady Colton Cumbie (One World, Blood vs. Water)- The Gay Republican (193rd) Kimmi Kappenberg (Australia)- The Loud Long Islander Sarita White (Redemption Island)- The One They Kept David Over(????) Nick Brown (Australia)- The Lazy Harvard Student JURY: Sugar Kiper Cao Boi Bui Rodney Lavoie Jr. Cassandra Franklin The Smash Kings ' Kelly Wiglesworth (Borneo)- The Rafting Persona Queen Andrew Savage (Pearl Islands)- The Leadery Leader (192nd) Katie Hanson (Phillippines)- Sunny's Fave IDOL Dolly Neely (Vanuatu)- The Indecisive Goat Farmer Matthew von Ertfelda (Amazon)- The Cweepy Guy JURY: Michael Snow Rafe Judkins Allie Pohevitz Becky Lee '''The Mathletez ' Dan Lembo (Nicaragua)- The Rich Guy Who Doesn't Give A Fuck Holly Hoffman (Nicaragua)- The Lady Who Ruined Dan's Shoes Lisa Whelchel (Philippines)- The Mad Religious Former Child Star Susie Smith (Gabon)- The Lady Who Somehow Almost Won Survivor Once (191st) Carolina Eastwood (Tocantins)- The Bossy One Who Was Engaged To David Murphy JURY: Jaison Robinson Zane Knight Stacey Powell Michelle Tesauro '''Charlie and the Fighting Teens (IDOL AVAILABLE) Christine Shields Markoski (South Pacific)- The Tough LI Chick Matty Whitmore (Gabon)- The Shit Eater Gina Crews (Marquesas)- The Watermelon Seed Spitter Sally Schumann (Panama)- Queen of Knee Socks Bob Crowley (Gabon)- The Adorable Old Science Teacher Earl Cole (Fiji)- The Pimp Brett Clouser (Samoa)- The CGI Guy Candace Smith (Tocantins)- The Questionable Cook Kim Johnson (Africa)- The Really Bland Older Lady We're Supposed To Root For Ashlee Ashby (Palau)- The Mormon Girl With The Tits Dave Ball (Samoa)- DANGER Dave Ball, To You (190th) Jeff's Five-Man Family Band (IDOL AVAILABLE) Chelsea Meissner (One World)- The Country Girl IDOL Candice Cody (Cook Islands, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Flopper Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island)- The Nineteen Year Old Nothing Woo Hwang (Cagayan)- The Honorable Ninja John Kenney (Vanuatu)- The Incompetent Model Tyson Apostol (Tocantins, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water)- The Hilarious Mormon IDOL Alicia Rosa (One World)- The Terrible Human Being Who Is Also A Special Ed Teacher Vecepia Towery (Marquesas)- The Holy Roller (189th) Francesca Hogi (Redemption Island, Caramoan)- The Girl With The Worst Luck Ever Tina Scheer (Panama)- Timber Tina Lydia Gonzales (Guatemala)- The Fishmongerer With A Great Story 8-Person Tribes (4) Sook Jai Sherea Lloyd (China)- The IDK Bitchy One? Kelly Goldsmith (Africa)- The Snarky College Girl Ozzy Lusth (Cook Islands, Micronesia, South Pacific)- The Cocky Challenge God (188th) Alec Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The Meat Collector Jessie Camacho (Africa)- The Most Popular Contestant Ever Blake Towsley (Guatemala)- The Golden Boy Sue Hawk (Borneo, All Stars)- The Redneck Trucker Lady Mike Skupin (Australia, Phillippines)- The Guy Who Hurts Himself A Lot Mario Bros FM (IDOL AVAILABLE) Drew Christy (San Juan Del Sur)- The One Who's Basically A Badass Jon Misch (San Juan Del Sur)- The Goofball IDOL Kourtney Moon (One World)- The Hipster Chick Chase Rice (Nicaragua)- The Country Star Amy O'Hara (Guatemala)- The Badass Cop Lady Frosti Zernow (China)- The Real Young Parkour Guy Alexis Jones (Micronesia)- The Recruited and Proud GC Brown (Gabon)- The Horrific Leader Team Team Team and Joaq's World combine into: Joaquin Joaquin Joaquin Erin Collins (Thailand)- The One With The Adam's Apple, I'm Sure It's Nothing Shawna Mitchell (Amazon)- The Girl Who Was Probably Found Murdered By Matteo Eventually Richard Hatch (Borneo, All Stars)- The Fat Naked Fag With A Million Dollars Julie Wolfe (Redemption Island)- The Firewoman Jerry Sims (Tocantins)- The Funny Guy Who Got Med-Evaced Todd Herzog (China)- The Tiny Gay Flight Attendant Mike Chiesl (Redemption Island)- The Marine (187th) JP Calderon (Cook Islands)- The Bossy Guy Who Came Out Post-show IDOL The Chicken Littles and Team Vortex combine into: The Chicken Vortex Josh Canfield (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bland Gay Christian Brian Corridan (Guatemala)- The Platinum Boy Janu Tornell (Palau)- The Vegas Showgirl Alicia Calaway (Australia, All Stars)- The Tough New York Personal Trainer Darrah Johnson (Pearl Islands)- The Cute Mortician Brian Heidik (Thailand)- The Iceman Debb Eaton (Australia)- The One That Hung Herself Dave Cruser (China)- Naked Dave 7-Person Tribes (3) Carlos, The Milkman (IDOL AVAILABLE) Jake Billingsley (Thailand)- The Respected Old Guy Cindy Hall (Guatemala)- The Awkward Zoologist Mick Trimming (Samoa)- The Feckless Guy (186th) Courtney Yates (China, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Lil Spitfire Laura Morett (Samoa, Blood vs. Water)- The Religious Mom Taj Johnson-George (Tocantins)- The Bubbly Former Pop Star Brooke Struck (Guatemala)- Yes, She Did The Fucking Final Team Jaime Dugan (China)- The Unintentional Villain Danielle DiLorenzo (Panama, Heroes vs Villains)- The Boston Chick Jimmy Johnson (Nicaragua)- The Legendary Coach Semhar Tadesse (South Pacific)- The Weird Poet Lady Gillian Larson (Gabon)- The Elephant Dung Lady Leslie Nease (China)- The Religious Tribe Mom Liliana Gomez (Fiji)- The One With The Devious Mexican Mind District 12 James Clement (China, Micronesia, Heroes vs. Villains)- The Mushmouthed Gravedigger Shii Ann Huang (Thailand, All Stars)- The Shii-Devil Kim Spradlin (One World)- The Gamebot IDOL Jonathan Libby (Palau)- The Guy Who Was Apparently A Humongous Douche Erik Huffman (China)- The Nicest Human Being On Earth Ian Rosenberger (Palau)- The Innocent Dolphin Trainer Sierra Thomas (Worlds Apart)- The Barrell Racer 6-Person Tribes (5) DIDDLEEEEE Keith Nale (San Juan Del Sur)- The Good Ol Dad (185th) Christa Hastie (Pearl Islands)- The Strange One Val Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- Failure Cirie Brice Johnston (Cagayan)- The Freaky Freak Jessica deBen (Fiji)- The Extremely Irrelevant First Boot Rodger Bingham (Australia)- Kentucky Joe Team Razzle Dazzle Tom Buchanan (Africa, All Stars)- The Big Ol' Goat Farmer Jay Byars (One World)- The Beautiful, Beautiful Man Jamie Newton (Guatemala)- The Evil Bobby Jon Misty Giles (Panama)- The Lady Rocket Scientist Benry Henry (Nicaragua)- The Girls Gone Wild Cameraman Hunter Ellis (Marquesas)- The Really Good Leader Guy Walmart Tribe, Sponsored By Walmart ''' Silas Gaither (Africa)- The Smug Douche With The Downfall Jeremy Collins (San Juan Del Sur)- The Bawston Fiyahfitah Shawn Cohen (Pearl Islands)- The Biggest Puss Christa Has Ever Seen Leif Manson (One World)- The Short Guy Denise Martin (China)- The Lunch Lady Who Sucks At Life Elyse Umemoto (South Pacific)- Ozzy's Hammock Buddy '''Queen Mary The Eleventeenth Tammy Leitner (Marquesas)- The Bulldog Jaclyn Schultz (San Juan Del Sur)- The Kinda Insane Pageant Girl Marcus Lehman (Gabon)- The Winner Prototype (184th) So Kim (Worlds Apart)- The Devil Incarnate Deena Bennett (Amazon)- The Strategic Older Lady Hali Ford (Worlds Apart)- The Aspiring Lawyer Sum 41 Aras Bauskauskas (Panama, Blood vs. Water)- The Yoga Bro Sierra Reed (Tocantins)- Tyson's Scapegoat Sylvia Kwan (Fiji)- The Architect Steve Wright (Redemption Island)- The "Racist" Krista Klumpp (Redemption Island)- Russell's Religious Gal Hayden Moss (Blood vs. Water)- The Big Brother Winner 5-Person Tribes (7) Laura Boneham (Blood vs. Water)- Rupert's Mad Awks Wife Alexis Maxwell (Cagayan)- The Serial Twerker Rachel Foulger (Blood vs. Water)- Tyson's Cool Wife Mookie Lee (Fiji)- The Vaguely Douchey Asian Dude Ken Stafford (Thailand)- The New York Cop Hitler Did Nothing Wrong Neleh Dennis (Marquesas)- The Mormon Princess (183rd) Mia Galeotalanza (Vanuatu)- The Greek Volcano Jill Behm (Nicaragua)- Marty's Partner In Crime Edgardo Rivera (Fiji)- El Doucho Paschal English (Marquesas)- The Old Southern Judge Team Chris Is Really Really Really Hot Boo Bernis (Fiji)- The Construction Guy Who Casts Half of The People Who Get On Survivor Nowadays Sabrina Thompson (One World)- The Inner City Teacher Amber Brkich (Australia, All Stars)- Boston Rob's Smokin' Wife Jolanda Jones (Palau)- The Bossy Lady Stephannie Favor (Cook Islands)- The One With The Offhand Comment The Only One I Ever Loved Matt Elrod (Redemption Island)- God's Chosen Warrior Jeff Kent (Phillippines)- The Baseball MVP Margaret Bobonich (Guatemala)- The Nurse Butch Lockley (Amazon)- Head Firewood Bitch Wanda Shirk (Palau)- The Singing Lady (182nd) The 'Mighty Mattresses' Julie Berry (Vanuatu)- Jeff's Love Interest Stacy Kimball (Fiji)- The One Who Wins Freakin Everything Gretchen Cordy (Borneo)- The OG Tribe Mom (181st) Sophie Clarke (South Pacific)- The Lowkey HBIC Laura Alexander (Caramoan)- Everyone's Obscure Favorite Tribe Number Three Austin Carty (Panama)- The Writer With The Poots Bruce Kanagai (Panama)- The Zen Dude Whose Pooper Stopped Working Erik Reichenbach (Micronesia, Caramoan)- The Ponyboy Trish Hegarty (Cagayan)- Lord Skeletor Edna Ma (South Pacific)- The Weird Doctor Lady Team Africa Ryan Opray (Pearl Islands)- The Pelican Slayer NaOnka Mixon (Nicaragua)- The Prosthetic Leg Hater Vytas Baskauskas (Blood vs. Water)- The Reformed Bad Boy Spencer Bledsoe (Cagayan)- Doogie Houser Monica Padilla (Samoa)- Galu's Weak Link IDOL IT STARTS The Redskin Killers Challenge: Recollection Denise wins because Jean-Robert is too big too fit in the tunnel thing. Denise, Christina, and Jean-Robert vote Dan out because nobody on the jury really has any beef with him. Denise- Dan Jean-Robert- Dan Christina- Dan Dan- Christina Oh No It's The Bomb Squad! Challenge: Pass the Bucket Amanda wins cuz chyeah. Amanda, Kelly, and Mary finish Julia off. Julia- Mary Kelly- Julia Amanda- Julia Mary- Julia BLU Milk Challenge: Flotsam and Jetsam Cecilia wins, cuz like, I guess. Cecilia and Sydney force a tie against Caleb and Tanya, resulting in a fire-making challenge between Sydney and Caleb, which Caleb easily wins due to his camping prowess, resulting in Sydney's ouster. Cecilia- Caleb Caleb- Sydney Tanya- Sydney Sydney- Caleb T-Nips Challenge: Mud Run Fabio wins cuz a challenge about getting dirty has Fabio written all over it. Kim Powers is picked off by the idiots after trying desperately to make Fabio and Bill see that the showmance of Kat and Jeremiah needed to be broken up. Kim- Jeremiah Bill- Kim Fabio- Kim Jeremiah- Kim Kat- Kim Leaky Lake Marijuana Lake Leak Lake Challenge: Cannonball Run Bobby Jon wins the challenge. The idol is still available but only this round, so there's a mad search for it. Alex eventually is the one who finds it, basically giving him immunity as well. Roxy is all alone on the outs and is picked off after being super self-righteous on her way out. Roxy- Ashley Ashley- Roxy Morgan- Roxy Bobby Jon- Roxy Alex- Roxy Bland Diversity Challenge: Compass Rose Mike wins, cuz challenge. Mike and Katie realize they can't break Sandy and Shambo up, they bring in Sarah whom Mike has a long speech about his personal respect for, and they vote Sandy out. Sandy- Sarah Sarah- Sandy Shambo- Sarah Katie- Sandy Mike- Sandy The OTT Initiative Challenge: Self-Destruction Jenna endurances the hell out of this challenge. Rob and Clarence are the outsiders, and they try to get Sonja to flip to them. Even if it had worked, Jenna played her idol on her ally Jefra, and Rob goes home. Rob- Jefra Jefra- Rob Clarence- Jefra Sonja- Rob Jenna- Rob Popped-Seals Challenge: Get Smashed Q&A Kelly wins because she cares and nobody wants to eliminate the one-legged chick. John and Kelly find the idol together, ensuring John's safety on this last night. They decide to take Alina out, who neither of them trust. John- Alina Alina- Kel Kel- Alina Carter- Alina Kelly- Alina The Oscars of Freedom Challenge: Chimney Sweep Shane wins because he needs this for his kid. Ted and Sherri and Mitchell and Sundra fight for the immune target Shane's vote, and Shane sides with vengeance and takes Mitchell out, who betrayed him earlier. Mitchell- Sherri Sundra- Sherri Ted- Mitchell Shane- Mitchell Sherri- Mitchell The Tribe Formerly Known as Skins Challenge: Torched Nick Brown wins, having played a lot of battleship in his day. Nick is the swing between Kimmi and Sarita and Colton and Twila, and he quickly sides with Australia-buddy Kimmi. Kimmi- Colton Colton- Sarita Sarita- Colton Twila- Sarita Nick- Colton The Smash Kings Challenge: Hungry For Love Matt wins cuz he's a savage (even moreso than Savage). Katie and Dolly try to pull Matt in with flirting, while Savage appeals to his manhood in pulling him in. Matt ultimately sides with the girls, thinking for whatever reason he has a shot with Katie, and Katie plays her idol anyway, so. Katie- Savage Savage- Katie Matt- Savage Kelly- Katie Dolly- Savage The Mathletez Challenge: Twisted Holly wins, I guess. The Holly/Carolina/Lisa group can now choose to either take Susie or Dan out, and Dan cares way less about the game as a whole, so Susie is out. Susie- Dan Dan- Susie Holly- Susie Lisa- Susie Carolina- Susie Charlie and the Fighting Teens Challenge: Grapple Perch Brett wins, I suppose. Christine and Dave were on the wrong side of the numbers last vote, but are not just gonna let Earl walk all over them. They appeal to the Sally/Gina/Matty group, who agree that Earl is a very big threat. Matty is given the task of flipping Brett, as Ashlee and Kim are solidly with Earl's group. Brett is the swing, and he ultimately stays loyal to his original tribemates, and they take Dave out. Dave- Earl Brett- Dave Matty- Earl Earl- Dave Christine- Earl Gina- Earl Ashlee- Dave Kim- Dave Candace- Dave Sally- Earl Bob- Dave Jeff's Five-Man Family Band Challenge: Fiji Braille Maze Tyson wins cuz he's sorta in beastmode. Tyson and Alicia find the second idol together, and now at tribal, Tyson, Alicia, and John all have an immunity item in their possession. This forces the large mishmash group to turn on each other. Vecepia tells her group to vote for Candice, and in response Candice tells her group to vote for Vecepia. Tyson, John, and Alicia are the deciding votes, and they choose to take Vecepia out. Alicia smartly does not play her idol, either. John plays the idol Tyson gives him, though, cuz he's an idiot. Woo- Vecepia Francesca- Candice Candice- Vecepia Vecepia- Candice Lydia- Candice Tina- Candice Natalie- Vecepia Chelsea- Vecepia Tyson- Vecepia Alicia- Vecepia John- Vecepia Sook Jai vs. Mario Bros. FM Challenge: Concentration This challenge is a crapshoot, and Sook Jai FINALLY loses one. Okay, so on Sook Jai, Alec, Ozzy, and Blake are all bro-ing out. This annoys Kelly the most, who is partnered with fellow Africa-person Jessie. They try to get Sherea and Sue to vote with them against the boys. The three bros are under the impression that they, Kelly, and Jessie are voting Mike out, who's been "tribe leadering". Kelly tells Mike about this, and he also votes Ozzy out. Ozzy- Skupin Sherea- Ozzy Sue- Ozzy Skupin- Ozzy Alec- Skupin Blake- Skupin Kelly- Ozzy Jessie- Ozzy Joaquin Joaquin Joaquin vs. The Chicken Vortex Challenge: Crosswalk The Chicken Vortex work better together, win. Rich/Erin/Shawna/Julie are fairly solid, but Todd/Mike/Jerry/JP are certainly not. JP starts flirting with Rich and throwing his tribemates under the bus. Todd tries to form a winner thing with Rich. Mike and Julie reunite and he tries to get her to flip on Rich. Ultimately, Rich's group stays solid and takes Mike out, with Todd and JP helping out. Mike- Rich Erin- Mike Shawna- Mike Julie- Mike Rich- Mike JP- Mike Jerry- Rich Todd- Mike Carlos, The Milkman vs. The Fucking Final Team vs. District 12 Challenge: Hot La Cross Buns Carlos, The Milkman are the least capable, lose. Brooke and Laura are on the outs, but Courtney successfully pins Mick as the person who switched his vote due to all the prior distrust of him, so Mick is blindsided. Brooke- Courtney Laura- Courtney Jake- Mick Mick- Laura Taj- Mick Cindy- Mick Courtney- Mick DIDDLEEEEE vs. Team Razzle Dazzle Challenge: Blind Rage Hunter leads his tribe to victory whether they want him to or not. At DIDDLEEEEE, Brice gets along better with Christa than Rodger and Keith, so he proposes getting rid of the guys before her, but Val likes Rodger and Keith better than Christa. Jessica also likes Christa better, and so they ultimately decide to take Keith out. Keith- Christa Rodger- Christa Christa- Keith Brice- Keith Val- Keith Jessica- Keith Walmart Tribe, Sponsored by Walmart vs. Sum 41 vs. Queen Mary the Eleventeenth Challenge: So You Think You Can Meke? Marcus has no rythym, Queen Mary loses. So and Hali have been on the outs, at the mercy of Deena/Marcus/Tammy with Jaclyn on the side. They manage to get Jaclyn on their side, and use a message of girl-power to flip Tammy and Deena on Marcus. Marcus- So So- Marcus Deena- Marcus Tammy- Marcus Jaclyn- Marcus Hali- Marcus vs. Hitler Did Nothing Wrong Challenge: Warrior's Choice Ken/Mookie cancel out Edgardo, Hitler loses. Mia is the outsider, but Jill and Edgardo pull her in in order to break up Paschal and Neleh, and they take Neleh out. Neleh- Mia Paschal- Mia Mia- Neleh Jill- Neleh Edgardo- Neleh Team Chris is Really Really Really Hot vs. The Only One I Ever Loved Challenge: River Rats Team Chris is stronger overall, wins. Butch and Wanda think they're just gonna pick Matt off, but Jeff and Margaret are very annoyed with Wanda, and want Matt around for his strength. #byewanda Wanda- Matt Matt- Wanda Butch- Matt Jeff- Wanda Margaret- Wanda The Mighty Mattresses vs. Tribe Number Three vs. Team Africa Challenge: Slosh Pit Girl power can't win another for the Mattresses. Gretchen is picked off, once again rather sadly. Sophie- Gretchen Gretchen- Laura Laura- Gretchen Stacy- Gretchen Julie- Gretchen